


Mariposa Harbor

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariposa Harbor [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who befriends a tree like creature and helping him while going on crazy misadventures in Mariposa Harbor.
Series: Mariposa Harbor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818646
Kudos: 1





	1. Gabi and Mariposa

A 5 year old girl was walking in the forest.

She has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a yellow raincoat, grayish pink pants and pink boots.

But Gabi sees a blue butterfly

Gabi gasped

Her eyes were filled with sparkles

Gabi hears a beautiful yet haunting whistle

Gabi said "Hello who's there?"

A creature turned around

He has green moss that covers his skeletal face only his glowing blue eyes. He has a brown body.

"Hi I'm Gabi what's yours"

A blue butterfly landed on her head

Gabi said "Yep I got an answer Mariposa"

Mariposa purrs

Gabi said "I'll take that as a yes"

Mariposa and Gabi began to have fun


	2. Mariposa Friends Forever

Gabi was playing on a slide but she hears a soft yet creepy female voice

"Hello"

Gabi screamed and jumped in fright

Gabi said "Wh-who are you"

A woman had long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

"I'm Oscura"

"I'm Gabi"

Mariposa walked to them

Gabi said "Actually this is Mariposa"

Mariposa shakes his head

Gabi said "I'm sorry but Mariposa says no"

Oscura said "Nice to meet you"

Mariposa whimpered


	3. The Mean Landlord

Gabi and Mariposa were playing but they hear a angry voice cursing in spanish.

Gabi said "Oh no it's the mean landlord"

Cut to Oscura 

Oscura said "I just heard that the landlord was so mean to everyone because he owns the place"

But Gabi, Mariposa and Oscura sees a angry man.

He has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wears a newsboy cap, a blue sweater, a white shirt, navy blue jeans, white socks and black shoes.

Gabi frowned "Hello Mr. Flores"

"Hello Gabriela"

But someone licks him leaving him covered in ghostly blue saliva

"Aaaah!!! What is that!?"

Mariposa purred

Gabi said "I made a new friend his name is Mariposa"

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever saw"


	4. Fun Oscura

Oscura was writing a poem but she hears Gabi giggling

Oscura continued writing but she sees a blue butterfly

Oscura said "Aww it's only a-"

But the blue butterflies come out of a window

Oscura was covered in butterflies

Oscura growled

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Mariposa gulped

Butterflies transition

Oscura walked into the bathroom and opens the mirror revealing a glowing blue cream.

Oscura said "Hello what's this"

Mariposa and Gabi were playing jumprope but they hears a voice

"Gabee Mariposa!"

Gabi and Mariposa walked into the bathroom and sees a teenage Oscura

Gabi and Mariposa's jaws dropped

Oscura has long dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears gold earrings, a light pink jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Gabi said "Oh no"

Butterflies transition

Oscura was riding her motorcycle

Gabi and Mariposa chased her

Gabi said "Luz get back here!"

Oscura said "You're not the boss of me!"

Gabi facepalmed "I know she got it from her mom"

Mariposa said "Hmmph!"

Oscura walked into a beach

A surf song played as everyone began to dance

Oscura began to dance

Gabi and Mariposa walked to Oscura

Gabi said "Luz what's going on!"

Record scratching

Oscura said "Gab-Gabi what are you"

But Mariposa started creaming Oscura's face

Oscura was surrounded by black butterflies and turned back into her normal age.

Oscura said "Huh Wha what's going on"

Gabi and Mariposa hugged Oscura


	5. Growth Spurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Billy and Mandy episode Billy's Growth Spurt

Gabi awakes to see Mr. Flores

"Gabi Gabi wake up!"

Gabi screamed

Mr. Flores said "You were growing"

Gabi squealed in fear

Oscura said "Gabi you know it does to you when you're growing"

Gabi jumped off of a couch and sees a wall chart

Gabi tried to jump but falls and landed cutely on her butt.

Gabi said "You gotta be kidding me!"

Oscura said "Mariposa you have a remedy for the humans they call growth spurts"

A few remedies later

Oscura gives Gabi a drink

Ghostly woman wailing was heard

Gabi drinks it

Oscura said "You okay Gabi"

Gabi said "I'm fine expect"

Suddenly Gabi's scrunchies break off and fall on the ground

Gabi said "It's okay it's okay I'm fine"

Gabi's hair fell to her back.

Gabi said "Or not"


	6. I'm turning 21

Hey guys i had good news

Yesterday I'm turning 21 on my birthday and have a purse cake.

I had Domino's Pizza and Popeyes

I went to my grandma's house to perm my hair but I see my baby cousin crawling aww so cute!!

Anyway I write the chapters of Mariposa Harbor when my graduation is on June 19 

I'm going to miss my teachers and classmates so much and it breaks my heart into pieces

Hope you enjoy it


	7. Mariposa Harbor Intro

Gabi awakes in bed and squealed in delight

~Mariposa hope you're not close a you're nice and cheerfully~

Gabi is getting ready 

Mr. Flores was cleaning until Gabi slammed the door open on the uptight landlord.

Gabi walked as a dizzy Mr. Flores come out of the door.

~Mariposa you're granulosa you befriended me~

Gabi walked out of the apartment and sees a ghostly blue butterfly.

Gabi laughed as the ghostly butterflies tickles her until she bumped into a creepy tree

Thunder crashing

Crows cawing

Gabi gasped

~Mariposa Harbor~

It turned out to be Mariposa

~You have a farber~

Gabi's eyes were filled with sparkles

Oscura appears behind Gabi and pulled her

~Mariposa Harbor also your name is Harper~

Gabi lifted the bush and sees the ghostly butterflies

Disney Mariposa Harbor


	8. End Credits

A guitar played as a beautiful yet haunting whistle was heard

Gabi and Mariposa were playing swing

Suddenly Oscura appears behind them 

Mariposa and Gabi screamed and run in circles as Oscura chases them

Mariposa and Gabi tickles Oscura causing her to laugh

Fulanita Productions

Disney XD


	9. Landlord vs Xolo

Oscura was reading a spell book 

Gabi said "So you find a spell that will people swap brains with each other"

A black cat hissed and walked away in anger

A xolo barked

Oscura said "Watch this" as she snapped her fingers

Oscura realized that a black cat is gone

Oscura's jaw dropped

Gabi said "Oh no"

Oscura and a xolo's eyes glow green

Their heads opened up revealing their brains and they popped out 

Bibi's brain went into Oscura's head

Oscura's brain went into Bibi's head

Their heads closed like lunchboxes.

Oscura said "Oh no I'm a xolo!"

Bibi barked

Oscura said "Hey!"

Bibi started to run and Oscura followed her

Oscura said "Hey get back here with my body I need to-"

But Oscura falls into a portal

Gabi said "Don't worry Oscura I'll help you get your body back"

In the hallway a portal opened

Oscura landed in her skeletal form followed by muscles and fur.

But she sees Mr. Flores cleaning

"Uh-oh the landlord"

Mr. Flores sees Oscura in Bibi's body

Mr. Flores screamed as his skull popped out of his mouth

Oscura barked 

Mr. Flores "Xolos!!!"

Oscura whimpers

Oscura walked into the living room and breaks a vase

"What the-!? Bibina did you break it!?"

But an idea popped into a xolo's head

Xolos transition

Oscura puts a vase on the desk

"Oh come on I wasn't ready!?"

Mr. Flores sees a vase with xolos

Mr. Flores growled and stomped away in anger


	10. Mariposa Whistler

Gabi was whistling a tune as she was walking in the apartment hallway

Mr. Flores said "Gabriela will you stop whistling!?"

Gabi said "Sorry Mr. Flores I can't help it"

Mr. Flores said "Keep it down or you attract the Mariposa whistler"

Thunder crashing

Gabi gulped "El Silbon"

Mr. Flores facepalmed "The Mariposa whistler is a legendary creature hearing a whistle snatching them with his creepy skeletal fingers and then eats their brains."

Gabi said "Uh-oh?" 

Cut to Gabi telling Oscura and Mariposa

Oscura said "Yep I knew something's dangerous might happen"

Mariposa whimpers like a puppy

They hears a voice 

"Ha! Yeah right"

It was a mean girl with long blonde hair. She wears white earrings, a pink hair bow, a white shirt underneath a light pink sweater, dark blue skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"Only babies believe in dumb fairy tales!"

Gabi said "Who is that"

Oscura shuddered "The most popular girl in Mariposa Harbor Abby Pyruson"

Mariposa growled as his eyes glowed red

Gabi said "Hey Abby the landlord warned me not to whistle or i attract the Mariposa Whistler"

Abby said "The Mariposa Whistler oh puh-lease my parents tell me bad things about evil spirits or whatever it may be okay to be stupid but no cheerful hippie freak is gonna tell me what to do!!"

Abby walked away in anger "Later losers"

Later that night

Gabi was sleeping until she hears a creepy whistle

Gabi walked out of her room and pulled out a flashlight

Gabi said "He-hello who's there"

Gabi continued hearing a whistle

Gabi screamed and run into a living room

Gabi panted and sighed in relief

Suddenly Gabi sees a ghost appears behind her

Gabi jumped in fright

It was a skeleton with messy black hair, black bags under his eye sockets and glowing yellow pupils. He wears 19th century clothing.

Gabi whimpers

Mariposa and Oscura walked to him

"Hey whistling man how's it going"

"Not good after eating brains I feel like I'm gonna throw up"

Gabi said "That's the Mariposa Whistler"


	11. Lollipop Curse

Gabi, Oscura and Mariposa were in the store

Gabi sees a boy around her age selling magical lollipops.

He has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears goggles. He wears a white shirt underneath his green overalls, white socks and black shoes.

"Lollipops get your lollipop here"

Gabi said "I'll take one"

But when Gabi tastes a lollipop, her eyes turned light pink.

Light blue sparkly tears come out of her eyes.

Gabi breathed ghostly blue fire

Gabi's eyes returned to normal

Gabi said "That.....was......FANTASTIC!!! What is it"

"These are not regular lollipops these are cursed lollipops belong to a dead pirate"

Oscura said "Come on Gabi we go before bad things happen"

"Your name is Gabi I'm Erian"

Gabi and Erian laughed

Erian said "See you Gabi"

"See you Erian"

Gabi, Oscura and Mariposa walked out of a store


	12. Stressed Flores

Mr. Flores walked out of his room as he was rubbing his head.

"Another day another migraine"

But Gabi played a trumpet loudly

Mr. Flores covers his ears

Mr. Flores take a trumpet from Gabi

Gabi said "Hey! I'm been practicing for the veterans"

Mr. Flores growled

Butterflies transition

Mr. Flores hummed a tune as he was painting 

But Oscura appears behind him

"Hey Mr. Flores"

Mr. Flores screamed as his brain popped out of his mouth

"Oscura what are you doing here!?"

"I was wondering you could help me with my poem"

Mr. Flores facepalmed

Butterflies transition

Mr. Flores was dancing to classical music 

Mariposa joined in

Mr. Flores realized something

Mariposa waved his hand and smiles

Mr. Flores' eyes widen

Mr. Flores' skeleton jumped out of his body and run to the ceiling.

Mariposa began to dance as a merengue song played

Mr. Flores' skeleton growled.

Butterflies transition

A angry Mr. Flores kicked open the door

Mr. Flores fell on his bed

Mr. Flores thought 'Calm down Juan it's only stress take a deep breath and let it go'

Mr. Flores takes a deep breath


	13. Butcher Times

Gabi and Mariposa laughed as they were playing in the rain but they hears a voice

"Hey you!"

It was a angry butcher with green eyes, brown mustache and tan skin. His face was red with anger

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Mariposa grabs Gabi's hand and pulled her

"Get back here!"

Mariposa and Gabi panted

Gabi said "Alright we're gonna give a butcher a chance without ever making him mad"

Gabi and Mariposa bump their fists

Gabi walked into a butcher store silently and hears a whistle

Gabi gasped and hide behind a pile of meat

Gabi puts a note on a desk

Gabi sighed in relief suddenly she hears a voice

"What's going on!?"

Gabi gulped

Gabi chanted and a blue portal opened

Gabi went through a portal and it closed

A portal opened and Gabi landed in her skeletal form followed by her muscles and skin.

Gabi and Mariposa hears a girlish scream

Gabi and Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"


	14. Mariposa Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I can't wait for the Owl House Grom Episode!!

Everyone was decorating for the prom at Mariposa Harbor

Gabi takes a deep breath "Come on Gabi you can do it"

Gabi walked to Erian "H-hi Erian I-I was wondering if you wanna go to the prom with me"

Erian said "Sure it'll be fun"

Gabi jumps in joy as the butterflies appears

Gabi began to do a victory dance

"Go Gabi you got this you're awesome!"

Butterflies transition

Gabi said "And then he said Yes"

Oscura said "Gabi I was in prom once I was voted scare queen it was embarrassing this place bring me memories"

Flashback opens

A teenage Oscura was waiting for her moment

"And this year's scare queen is.....Oscura Castillo!"

The crowd cheers

Oscura facepalmed

A woman puts a tiara on Oscura's head

Flashback closes

Oscura said "Four out of five prom queens agreed so I have to read a book paint a picture and also complete my favorite puzzle have fun~"

Gabi said "Let's get this prom started!!"

Butterflies transition

A montage begins and ends with Gabi making her own prom dress while Oscura tried to get things done

Butterflies transition

Oscura was reading a book

Oscura paints a creepy girl scaring a prom queen.

Oscura finally complete a puzzle

Oscura sighed in relief but Mariposa walked to her

Oscura screamed and fall on her face 

Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

Oscura growled

At a prom everyone was dancing

Abby sees her arch rival dancing with Erian

Abby growled

Gabi said "This is gonna the best prom day!"

Suddenly a angry Oscura opened the door

Oscura growled like a lion

Oscura said "Gabi what...is....all....this..."

Gabi said "So you like it"

Oscura said "It's so wonderful"

A classical song played as everyone began to slow dance

Oscura began to dance with Mariposa


	15. Carefree Dodgers

Mr. Flores, Gabi and Oscura walked into a nursing home.

They see the elderly people

Gabi said "I wonder what they moved their legs to dance"

Oscura said "Even better than scaring them to death"

Suddenly they sees a Jamaican elderly lady with messy gray hair in dreadlocks, brown eyes and light brown skin. She wears a pearl necklace, a yellow dress and green sandals.

Gabi said "Who is that"

Oscura said "The most grumpy old lady Michelle Mikeson"

Mr. Flores said "The last time she beat me in soccer!"

Gabi pulled out a photo of her grandmother as a child

"She looked just like me when she was my age"

Michelle has messy black hair in dreadlocks, brown eyes and light brown skin. 

Gabi said "Yep she's a carefree dodger"


	16. Classical Music with Gabi

Mr. Flores was humming a tune as he was cleaning the room

Gabi shuddered "Something's wrong with Mr. Flores"

Oscura said "Nothing"

Gabi said "Why is Mr. Flores happy"

Oscura said "It's not a party it's because he win a contest"

Gabi walked to Mr. Flores

"Congratulations Mr. Flores you win a classical music contest now you bring a friend"

Mr. Flores said "WHAT!?"

Gabi said "Hooray!"

Butterflies transition

A bus arrived at a theater

Gabi and Mr. Flores walked out of a bus

Gabi and Mr. Flores walked into the theater seat room and sit.

Classical music played

Gabi and Mr. Flores said "Best concert ever!"


	17. Abby's Birthday

Gabi was singing a happy tune but she hears a doorbell

Gabi opened the door and sees a invivation

Gabi said "You're invited to my birthday party"

Gabi smiles

Butterflies transition

Gabi walked out of the apartment

Gabi wears a light blue dress with pink butterflies

Erian said "Gabi are you sure this is a good idea"

"Relax she wanted a ghostly pig"

The party bus arrived

Gabi said "Oh look party bus!"

Erian said "Party bus but I got carsick"

Gabi said "It's not a car it's a bus!"

Gabi pulled Erian and walked into a bus

The guests covers their ears as they hears Abby's horrible singing

But Gabi and Erian interrupts Abby's karaoke

Abby growled

Erian said "Gabi do you really think the bus is haunted"

Gabi said "I don't know the ghost haunt the bus"

Thunder crashing

The guests cheered

Gabi turned on a record player and a old creepy song played

Gabi began to dance

The guests joined in

Abby said "The party is a disaster!"

Gabi and the guests climb upstairs to the roof

Gabi summoned a hot tub

The guests cheered

Abby growled

Gabi climb down the stairs

"Erian you got a feeling that-"

But they hears a ghostly moan

It was the ghost of a man with messy dark green hair, yellow eyes and dark green mustache.

"Hi"

Gabi and Erian screamed

Abby stomped to Gabi and Erian

"What are you screaming about!?"

Gabi pointed at a ghost

Abby screamed

"Come meet my friends!"

The ghosts walked through a bus

Gabi said "Erian What is this"

Erian said "It was a long time ago Abby's great great grandfather stole a party bus which made the musician a little mad"

A black haired ghost girl flew as Gabi ducked

Erian said "After he died his ghost want revenge on Abby's ancestors until someone put him to rest"

The guests screamed

Gabi walked to a ghost

"Hey you want the party bus because I do it!"

Gabi played a song from earlier and began to dance

Party bus ghost cackled "You call that dancing!"

The party bus ghost began to dance

Gabi and Erian began to do a ballroom dance

Erian spinned Gabi

Gabi began to do a creepy 1920s thriller dance

The ghosts joined in

The guests cheered expect for Abby


	18. Scavenger Hunt of the Mariposas

Gabi, Mr. Flores, Erian and Mariposa were cloud gazing

Gabi said "Oh look it's a cloud shaped like a butterfly!"

The cloud turned into butterflies

Erian and Mariposa said "Aww"

Mr. Flores said "Hey guys look it's a scavenger hunt"

Gabi, Erian and Mariposa said "Ooh"

Mr. Flores said "Whoever use their brains to solve a dangerously supernatural scavenger hunt"

Gabi and Erian cheered

Gabi said "Erian you're the smart one and-"

Gabi realizes what she say

"I-I"

We heard a car crash

"I'm the silly one"

Gabi shakes her head "But I solved puzzles"

Gabi laughed nervously

Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores cheered 

Butterflies transition

A montage of Gabi making friends while Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores solving puzzles

Gabi sighed "Gabi don't be sad it's just that everyone thinks you're dumb"

Suddenly a xolo walked to Gabi

A xolo barked

Gabi said "What is that is there something wrong"

Gabi and a xolo walked to a sewer manhole

Gabi said "I make friends with a goth girl, a ice cream woman and a xolo!"

Flashback opens

Gabi was dancing with a goth girl

Gabi was singing to a ice cream woman.

Flashback closes

Gabi opened it and walked down stairs into a manhole

Gabi walked to Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores

"Hey guys!"

Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores screamed

Suddenly they hears a ghostly moan 

Mr. Flores said "Now you done it Gabriela!"

Gabi said "GO GO GO!!"

Gabi, Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores climbed upstairs out of a manhole.

Gabi sighed

But a skeletal fish rises from the sewer 

Gabi, Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores screamed

Gabi said "Ni-nice fishy"

Gabi throws the worms into a sewer 

Gabi hears chomping and squelching

Gabi sighed in relief

Gabi hugged Erian, Mariposa and Mr. Flores


	19. A Butterfly to Remember

Gabi was dancing until she hears a voice

"GABRIELLA RAMIREZ!"

It was Mr. Flores

"Hi what's up"

Gabi and Mr. Flores sees a butterfly 

Gabi said "What is that"

Mr. Flores said "It's a negro mariposa de la Muerte a.k.a the black butterfly of death"

Gabi gulped

A black butterfly landed on Gabi's finger

Gabi said "Uh Mr. Flores"

"Shush keep it down"

Gabi began to whistle to a tune of El Silbon

A black butterfly flew away

Mr. Flores' jaw dropped


	20. Don't go to the old Room

Gabi walked into the laundry room with a box 

Gabi said "Hey how it's going"

A teenage girl was talking to her mother on her phone

She has black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears black skull earrings, a choker, a purple hoodie with a skull, a white shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"What do you mean I have to babysit my little sister ugh! How am I gonna go to a party look my sister can't handle a creepy party room I love you mami"

"What do you want"

Gabi said "The mailman ask me to give you a box"

A mailman runs away screaming

"That's right you better run!"

Gabi said "Anyway I gotta go to a old room they're throwing a big party and they want me to be there"

"Yeah whatever"

Butterflies transition

Gabi walked in the hallway

"Everything is quiet"

Gabi hears ghostly moaning

Gabi said "Come on Gabi you can do it" as she walked to a door

Gabi opened the door

Gabi hears a squealing

Gabi walked to a baby girl

She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie.

Gabi said "Hey Marica"

Gabi shakes a rattle

Marica giggled

Gabi holds Marica

"Everything's gonna be okay"

Gabi turned on the light

Gabi and Marica were surrounded by skeletons

Gabi and Marica whimpered

But Gabi and Marica's family and friends take off their masks.

"SURPRISE MARICA!!"

Marica squealed and crawled to her parents


	21. Negro Mariposas

A little girl was wearing a black funeral dress.

She walked to a grave that says here lies Oscura

She puts a bouquet of flowers on a grave

"Hey Oscura this is a song that I write i know it's sad but it's important"

A little girl began to sing ~My black butterfly don't you cry everything's gonna be okay my black butterfly spread your beautiful wings it's only a song that you used to sing~

She hears a beautiful yet creepy whistle

~Letting a blue butterfly cheer you up when you're feeling sad my little black butterfly don't you cry everything's gonna be okay~

Tears streaming through a hispanic girl's face

"I'll never forget you Oscura"

As she left the cemetery, a grave glowed

Thunder crashing

Crows flew away cawing


	22. Bad Haircut

Mr. Flores was cleaning the table but sees Gabi

Mr. Flores screamed

Gabi lifted up her messy hair and tied it into a ponytail

"Hey Gabi what is it"

Gabi said "I has to go to a salon to get my hair done"

Mr. Flores said "Getting your hair done is a good idea"

Mariposa shakes his head

Later at the salon

Oscura was reading a magazine as Gabi was getting her hair done

Gabi was now wearing light blue hair bobbles.

Gabi said "So what do you think"

Oscura said "Yes I felt like something a girl tied her hair into childish pigtails"


	23. The Skeleton's Dog

Gabi and Oscura walked into the cemetery

Suddenly they hears a whimper

It was a xolo

Gabi's eyes widen in awe and filled with sparkles

Gabi squealed "AY QUE LINDO!"

A xolo barked cutely

Gabi said "Oscura she is so cute who's a wittle xolo who's a wittle xolo that's you!"

A xolo does a backflip

Gabi and Oscura said "Aww"

But Abby and her friends laughed at Gabi and Oscura

"Oh look the geek and the freak found their little creepy darkness!"

Gabi and Oscura said "Abby!"

A xolo jumped and landed on Oscura's hair

Oscura growled

A xolo barked

Gabi said "Aww I'll name you Mabi"

Oscura facepalmed


End file.
